


Assassination

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin!Gadreel, Assassination Attempt Gone... Different, Bottom!Gadreel, Dom!Michael, Gun play, M/M, Sub!Gadreel, Top!Michael, d/s dynamics, mild name calling, mob boss!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gadreel has been hired to kill his lover. They hatch a plan, and Gadreel discovers a new kink- that Michael exploits.
Relationships: Gadreel/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> SPN KINK BINGO 2021 SQUARE
> 
> Square: Gun Play

Gadreel Penikett was the perfect assassin.

He was cold, he was cruel, he was quick and efficient. He didn’t have any loyalties. He was discreet. And most importantly, he could make his kills look like an accident in such a way that it fooled the coroners.

So it wasn’t a surprise to him when he got the contract to kill the highest ranking mob boss in the Midwest.

“You can make it look like it’s a straight up murder,” his procurer, Metatron, stated. “No one is going to mourn him, save for the weasels in his employ. Here’s everything you need to know. Half of your payment is in your account in Bali. The other half will be deposited upon proof of death into your account in Tokyo. Questions?”

“None,” Gadreel said, taking the file folder that was offered to him.

When he went back to his room that night, however, it turned out that he _did_ have his loyalties, as fucked up as they were.

His target was Michael Milton.

Not only was Michael Milton the highest ranking mob boss in the Midwest, with substantial footholds on both coasts (and Gadreel suspected Canada), he was also one of the biggest business moguls (thankfully with morals) in the United States.

He was also Gadreel’s lover.

Gadreel exhaled. He had to tell Michael somehow, without compromising his own safety.

He just didn’t know how he was going to do it.

  
  


“Something’s troubling you, Gad.”

They were in bed, two weeks after Gadreel received his latest assignment. He told Metatron that he was doing reconnaissance, as he knew that Michael’s security would be exquisite. They had just finished a round of passionate sex that still left Gadreel breathless, and he leaned into Michael’s touch.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked the mob boss, looking up at him.

“Only to someone who knows you intimately,” Michael smiled softly. “Tell me.”

Gadreel sighed. “There’s a hit out on you,” he said quietly. Michael knew of his occupation, didn’t care.

“Who did they hire?” Michael asked softly.

“Me,” Gadreel exhaled roughly. He sat up, shrugging off Michael’s hands. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you, and it’s been difficult. It really has been. I don’t want to jeopardize either of our safeties.” He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his hands.

Michael rested his hands on top of Gadreel’s shoulders, his thumbs stroking his back soothingly. “So you’ll kill me.” He squeezed Gadreel’s shoulders hard to shush him from speaking. “Honestly, Gad, do you think that I’d actually consent to being murdered?”

“If it’s by me, you already have, several times over,” Gadreel said, turning his head to smile up at Michael.

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Dumbass,” he said affectionately. “I know of a few doppelgangers of mine. We’ll just make it look like a hit. We’ll have him be fucked, you shoot him, you throw him into my bed, and I go into hiding for a while.”

Gadreel exhaled. It wasn’t the first time that Michael had done this, it seemed. “I don’t like the idea.”

“Do you have a better one?” Michael asked mildly.

“No,” Gadreel admitted sullenly. “Don’t want to be separated from you.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Michael said, his teeth flashing white in the dark of the room. “I’ll be hiding in plain sight.”

  
  


The night of Michael’s “assassination”, Michael was over at one of Gadreel’s safe houses, watching Gadreel clean his gun.

“It’ll be quick,” Gadreel assured his boyfriend.

“I know it will be,” Michael smiled. “And I know that it won’t be traced back to you.” He reached out his hand for the weapon. “May I?”

“Be my guest,” Gadreel said, clicking the slide back into place and handing the unloaded gun to his boyfriend.

Michael handled it expertly, looking over the Glock 19 with a critical eye. “How won’t they trace it with the lands and grooves?” he asked casually.

“3D printer,” Gadreel said, watching his boyfriend’s slender fingers adjust their grip. His mouth went dry.

“Genius, I should do that,” Michael murmured, smirking. He looked up and took Gadreel’s micro expressions. “Does the way I handle your weapon turn you on?”

Gadreel flushed lightly at the double entendre. “Mi, I’m sure you handling a naked mole rat would turn me on,” he admitted.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” Michael said. He slinked across the bed, pressing Gadreel down against the soft linens. Gadreel watched as Michael clicked the safety off before sliding it under Gadreel’s chin.

His breathing accelerated from the simple display of dominance and confidence, the cool metal of the barrel soothing his now heated skin. His cock strained in his boxers, begging to be let out.

“Oh yes, this _does_ turn you on,” Michael mused. “Should I load it?”

Gadreel whined softly. He reached up for Michael, but the don gripped his wrists tight in his free hand and pinned them above Gadreel’s head.

“Did I say that you could touch?” he asked softly, almost dangerously.

Arousal coursed through Gadreel. “No, Sir,” he admitted.

“Then don’t,” Michael purred darkly, his eyes glittering. “Or else, who knows? My finger could slip and pull that trigger and oh, dear, that wouldn’t be good, now would it?”

Gadreel knew that the gun was unloaded. He unloaded it himself. But the thinly veiled threat of death if he didn’t do what he was told heightened his arousal. He relaxed, not making any other moves.

“Such a good boy,” Michael smirked. “I knew you’d see it my way. Now don’t move, not unless I say. It could result in your demise. Nod if you understand.”

Gadreel nodded, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Michael’s gaze softened as he looked down at Gadreel. “Safe word,” he asked softly.

“Angel,” Gadreel replied immediately.

“Good.” The predatory gaze was back, and Michael smirked. “Lay there for me, my sweet, and remember- one wrong move. One move I don’t give you permission for.” He fell silent.

Sweat beaded Gadreel’s brow, and he inhaled softly, waiting to see if Michael would speak again.

When he did, it was barely more than a whisper.

“ _Bang._ ”

Gadreel felt his toes curl and he groaned. “Understood,” he whispered.

“Good. I’m glad.”

The gun trailed down from Gadreel’s neck, down the expanse of his chest, tracing foreign patterns on it. The sight caught onto his nipple, and he resisted the urge to wince, to pull away.

Michael noticed and smiled. “So good,” he praised, watching the flush rise in Gadreel’s cheeks. He continued guiding the gun down to the waistband of Gadreel’s boxers.

“Get rid of these.”

Gadreel complied once his hands were free, discarding the boxers and laying naked underneath his lover. He returned his hands to above his head, a motion that Michael made an approving noise at.

The gun was suddenly at his lips, and he looked up at Michael’s dark verdant gaze.

“Suck it.”

Gadreel did, his body tensing as Michael’s free hand began rubbing insistently at his hole.

“We don’t have a lot of time, so let’s hope that you’re not limping _too_ much,” Michael purred. “Fuck, you’re sexy like this. Sucking on the barrel of the gun like it’s my cock.”

The metal of the gun was cold and tasted like the oil he used to clean it, and somehow, that was arousing him even more. He sucked on the barrel, concentrating on the smoothness of it even as Michael’s fingers roughly and rudely plundered his hole, opening him up quickly for the even harder penetration of his cock.

It was quick, it was dirty, and the idea of nearly being murdered by his lover, with the gun in his mouth and his fingers in his hole, was almost more arousal than Gadreel could bear. It was hot, it was sexy, it was passionate.

It was almost as if by Michael allowing Gadreel to “kill” him, he felt he had to return the favor, and Gadreel was loving it.

The fingers were removed only to be replaced by the blunt head of Michael’s cock, and Gadreel whined at the rough intrusion, resisting just barely the urge to rock his hips down onto his lover’s cock.

Michael’s word was law.

“That’s it, see how easy that is?” Michael breathed as he came flush with Gadreel’s hips. “All little whores are the same. They just need the right motivation.”

Gadreel groaned, longing to shift in his position but not risking the “death” that would come with that.

“Good little whore,” Michael breathed. “I can see how much you want to move, but you’re not going to, are you?”

He leaned in closer to Gadreel, just to whisper in his ear.

“Even if I did kill you, I’d shoot you so you’d die as I’m fucking you. And I’ll cum into your lifeless body, and then leave your corpse there for some poor bastard to find.”

Gadreel inhaled sharply, shivering as the threat washed over him.

And that’s when Michael started fucking him. Hard, fast, and dirty, showing no mercy, keeping the gun inside of Gadreel’s mouth.

Gadreel could feel his breath leave him and he let it, letting Michael take it, consume him, _use_ him as he pleased.

“Goddammit, you’re a fuckin’ perfect little slut for me, I think I may end up having to keep you,” Michael whispered in his ear. “My own personal little whore for me to use and abuse. If you’ll let me fuck you with a gun in your mouth, I wonder what else you’ll let me do?”

In that moment, Gadreel would let Michael do anything, as long as he was soon given permission to cum.

“Do you need to cum, my little whore?” Michael purred. “I can feel your cock pulsing in need. Do you need to spill over the edge?”

Gadreel whined in affirmation, closing his eyes.

“Then cum, you dirty slut.”

Gadreel came, and he nearly blacked out with the force of his orgasm. He might as well have, knowing it was several minutes before he could catch his breath and open his eyes.

When he came to, the gun had been removed from his mouth, he was cleaned up, and Michael was laying next to him, running his fingers through his short hair.

“Hey,” Michael whispered, his dark green gaze soft and sweet. “That was hot.”

“It was,” Gadreel whispered back, leaning in closer and closing his eyes again.

Michael chuckled. He tilted Gadreel’s face up and kissed him sweetly, deeply.

“I love you, Mick,” Gadreel murmured when they broke apart.

“I love you too, Gad,” Michael smiled. “Now, how about you go kill me? I’m going to want to make love to you after you get back.”

Gadreel smiled. “Where’s my gun?” he asked.

“Bedside table. Don’t get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Gadreel promised. He kissed Michael’s cheek and got up to go fulfill his contract and return to his lover.

He could only hope that Metatron could be duped.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
